


But it's Cold Outside

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: In which it's snowing outside and Gold cannot take hints.





	

“I really can’t stay…” Belle’s voice floated to his ears as he emerged from his study, drawn out by the aroma of freshly-baked cookies.

“Come on, Belle!” His son protested. “Look at that storm out there. You’ll catch pneumonia if you try to go home.”

Belle rolled her eyes at his son’s antics, but her gaze caught his. Her lips quirked up in a smile upon seeing him the way they always did. He liked to think that the librarian couldn’t help but smile around him, but he was more certain it had to do with the fact that her apartment wasn’t rent controlled. That was no doubt the reason why she’d offered her famous double mint chocolate chip cookie recipe when Neal announced that his office was having a bake-off and he needed to impress a blonde he’d met. They were the entire reason that people flocked to the library once December hit. The earlier they got there, the better chance they had of getting some from that day’s batch. Gold never had to arrive early, of course. His were always set aside and sometimes wrapped in a neat baggie with a bow. After all, she had to keep the landlord appeased, whether she were friends with his son or not.

“I thought you’d left.” Gold said.

“It uh…” Belle glanced out the window where a flurry of snow was falling with no sign of letting up. “It got cold outside.”

“I’ll…lend you a coat.” He said immediately, turning to go back up the stairs. He was sure one of his would swallow her but they were warm.

“It’s already up to your knees out there.” Neal said with a frown, waving his father’s suggestion off. “She could stay over…”

“Oh I couldn’t…” Belle’s voice trailed off as her eyes caught Gold’s again. “Well…perhaps I could wait it out?”

“I could give you a ride.” Gold said again. “It’s not far.”

Belle quickly shook her head. Neal had stepped into the kitchen, already retrieving wine glasses.

“It’s coming down so hard.” She said. “I wouldn’t want you going out in it just to take me home. I couldn’t do that to you.

"Half a glass, Belle?” Neal called from the kitchen.

As the brunette turned to face his son, Gold gave him a frown. Neal, however, just smiled knowingly at his father. Neal was the only one in Storybrooke that knew of his affinity for the beautiful, energetic, kind, and downright perfect Belle French, and apparently tonight was all about keeping her here. Gold frowned.

“If you need to go, Belle,"Gold started, "It’s no trouble. I’m sure your father will worry.”

Belle gave another glance out the window to the storm. Their cars were no doubt already covered in a layer of white. She worried her lower lip between her teeth, and Gold was fairly certain he would go mad if she didn’t leave.

“It’s already so warm in here.” Neal said again, giving a significant look to his father. “I had to stoke the fire because it’s so bad out there.”

“It does look awfully cold outside…” Belle agreed, then turned her gaze to Gold, pinning her with her impossibly blue eyes as she sipped her wine. “This evening’s already been so nice…”

Gold barely noticed when Neal ducked behind Belle, giving him a wink before retreating up the stairs to his room, leaving them completely alone. He had no idea how his son had convinced Belle to stay. She seemed quite determined to. But Gold knew better. He knew how Storybrooke talked. If her car never left his drive, people would be suspicious. He already assumed her father would be pacing as he waited for her to return home from the clutches of Storybrooke’s miser. He didn’t need the vicious minds of the rest of the town sweeping up rumors.

He shook his head, ignoring the disappointed look in her eyes.

“People will talk.” He said simply. They know Neal is only interested in Emma, from his office. Snow or no snow, the neighbors will…talk.“

Belle nodded, but her lips turned up again. "I imagine there will be plenty implied.”

“Aye.”

Her eyes once again fell to the storm outside, and he suddenly wanted to reach out and kiss the corner of her mouth where her smile curved, just for him, before it inevitably fell again. Somehow, she’d cast a spell over him and he had no idea how to break it.

Belle turned back to him. “It is AWFULLY cold outside, though…”

Gold was at a loss. He had no idea what his son had done to convince Belle to stay. Perhaps he’d done nothing. Perhaps she needed an extension on her rent for the month and thought…well he wasn’t sure what she thought. He opened his mouth, trying to think of anything to say when her hand fell on his, the icy coolness of them making his lose the words on his tongue.

“You don’t see hints often do you, Mr. Gold?”

He blinked. “Hints?”

“Yes. Hints. Like a girl using a snowstorm as an excuse to not leave the house of her crush?”

“C-crush?” Gold’s head swam. “Neal doesn’t–”

“I never said my crush was Neal.”

Belle’s lips curled up again and it all donned on him at once. Gold could have kicked himself. He opened his mouth again to apologize but She took mercy on him and stepped forward.

“Why don’t we sit by the fire and watch a corny Christmas special? You know…until the storm passes?”

Gold gave a jerky not. “It IS quite cold outside.”

“Very. Don’t forget the wine.”

She moved passed him to take her place by the fire, leaving him to grab the wine bottle and his glass to scurry after her. Let the neighbors talk.


End file.
